


Always

by Entropia



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropia/pseuds/Entropia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La canción acompañaba al recuerdo y el recuerdo honraba la promesa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Buenas! Este fic es un regalo para mi queridísima amiga Hokuto, que estaba hoy de cumpleaños. Lo he hecho a prisa y corriendo, así que pido disculpas por los posibles fallos y OoC. 

P.S: Recomiendo poner de fondo la canción “Always” de Bon Jovi para leerlo :3

Espero que os guste!

 

Se sentía viejo.

Sabía que era viejo... Por el amor de dios ¡tenía más de 6000 años!

La cosa era que aquella mañana sentía todo el peso de su edad caérsele encima...

No solía acordarse en la fecha concreta. Normalmente estaba demasiado ocupado liándose a tiros con monstruos de otros planetas, resolviendo alteraciones espacio-temporales o acostándose con algún hombre-mujer-extraterrestre... Pero aquel día se despertó con un nudo en el estómago y una melodía resonando en su cabeza. Y supo que era hora de hacerle una visita a alguien.

Ya no recordaba cuanto, había perdido la cuenta de los años hacía mucho, pero aquel mismo día, varios siglos antes, había visto a Ianto morir en sus brazos.

Y ahora se encontraba frente a la antiquísima lápida, desgastada por el tiempo, en la que era imposible distinguir nombre, fecha o epitafio. 

Jack susurró, suave y silencioso “Ianto Jones” mientras en su cabeza resonaba la voz de Bon Jovi entonando la canción que le había acompañado desde el amanecer. La canción que le había traído el recuerdo.

El recuerdo de Ianto recostado sobre él tras hacer el amor, con la radio encendida. El sonido de una balada hard rock llenándolo todo y los labios del más joven moviéndose según la letra avanzaba.

-Nunca imaginé que fueses del tipo que escucha a Bon Jovi - rió Jack acariciando la espalda del otro. -Demasiado americano.

-¡Oh, vamos! es un clásico -respondió el otro -¿A quién no le gusta Bon Jovi? Habría que ser un extraterrestre...

-Huh... Es muy pasteloso. Demasiado para mi gusto.

-Lo que yo decía. Un extraterrestre.

Y Jack no dijo más. Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas lupinas y se abalanzó sobre él mientras la canción continuaba.  
La canción había seguido con él todos aquellos años... Había seguido con los recuerdos de su voz, del tacto de su piel, de su aroma... Y con la promesa que le había hecho. La última promesa. Y la canturreó una vez más, allí, frente a lo que quedaba de él.

-Siempre, Ianto, siempre.


End file.
